


Indulge Me

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [7]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Conspiracy, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kings & Queens, Oral Sex, Political Alliances, Smut, Strip Tease, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: Picking up from the chapter before, we find Persephone has been on the radar of more than just Hades and Hecate. With the truth being revealed to Hades, now she must make the decision if she wants to face it and how. Hades gives her a little push.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-POV. I do hope you guys like it, I'm quite nervous this time around.

***************************************************

**Hera- Earlier in the day**

“I would like your blessing,” Ares said, falling into Hera’s office chair. 

“To…do what?” Hera asked, knowing well enough what he was insinuating. The god threw his right arm into the air. Ares would never want to piss off his mother. Tossing a golden strand of hair over her shoulder, Hera decided to go along with this charade for the moment.

“Aphrodite and I, who else?” Scoffing at the absurdity she was hearing, Hera pressed a button on her custom desk forged by Hephaestus. Seconds later, a slim and toned nymph in green tittered in with a cup of hot tea just the way the queen of the gods likes. Setting the dish onto the desk, Hera mouthed a gentle ‘thank you,’ and her assistant quickly escaped the brewing firestorm. 

“How could you marry her after finding out what she did with your father?” Hera asked, taking the teacup to her lips. The queen had not yet forgiven and certainly not forgotten about what transpired at her home over this one goddess. 

Ares quickly turned his head, forcing himself to suck away the bitterness of the fact. “She and I are meant to be together. What happened between her and dad was… for our son. She’s been searching for me.” Hera fought the urge to laugh like a madwoman, the tingle was on the edge of her tongue.

“So?” Hera rolled her eyes into another sip. 

“Mom. She deserves to know that at the end of the day, no matter what mortal I sleep with or what god she sleeps with, that we will have each other.” Ares has never been the soft type. Somehow his words —though ridiculous as they sound— gave the queen pause long enough to have a flash of consideration that she would never have addressed. 

“Honey, you know she’s created from the testes of your great-grandfather?” Hera said jokingly. The poor joke didn’t mask the fact that she couldn’t change the truth through her powers. “Ares. As sweet and out of character this is, I don’t think marriage best suits you and Aphrodite. Neither one of you know how to keep it in your pants. And then look at your father and I.” Hera paused. 

Hera doesn’t share much about her marriage with anyone. She never has to. Some nymph, goddess, or mortal that is sleeping with Zeus seemed aware always and flaunt it. “Are you looking for stability?” Hera quickly asked. Ares broke out into a wild fit of laughter. 

“I am the most unstable god here,” Ares said. The blonde god scooted in to rest his elbow on his mother’s desk. “Do you honestly think Aphrodite and I aren’t fit for marriage?” The golden goddess shook her head, soaking in the triumph of steering clear of having a daughter-in-law in Aphrodite. It was embarrassing enough she slept with Zeus, but she also sleeps with her son. Using the most ridiculous yet intriguing sex toys she’s ever heard of, she only knows this through Eros, of course. 

Flipping her hair as she stood, Hera moved to take a seat on the edge of her desk. “My golden boy, can I persuade you to look for marriage in other directions?” She asked, donning a smile. 

“Ma, I only wanted to ask because Dite is upset with me. I’m not the marriage type. You just confirmed it.” 

A dainty manicured finger wagged in the air. “No, no. I— Where are you going?” Ares began to rise out of his chair, moving to hug his mom. “Now you wait a minute! Mars Ares!” Hopping down, Hera clacked across the floor to catch up to her gargantuan son. 

“Ma, you gave me what I needed. I appreciate your confirmation.” 

“But I have a question for you!” She called, getting out of breath. 

“No matches, ma. I’m good,” Ares waved his mother off. 

Catching up to him by the door to her office, she said, “It’s about Persephone!” At the mention of her name, the god of war’s demeanor changed. Turning to his mother, he wondered what she knew of his past with the Goddess of Spring. 

“What is it that you would like to know?” He asked. Catching her breath, Hera smoothed the fly-aways at her crown. 

“She and Eros hang out, correct?” Hera asked. 

“Yea? She has been at Dite’s the last few weekends. What are you—.” Grabbing her son’s elbows, Hera became vulnerable to her son. 

“Is she _okay_?” Ares looked at his mother, confused more than anything. She never asks him about these things, and Ares has never thought his mother would care to know what he can sense. 

_Prove me right_ , Hera thought. 

“She called to me in the mortal realm, by a song webbed to the tune of a lyre. I could taste the animus at the back of my throat,” Ares said. He recalled the encompassing vibrations in his bones. Hera dropped her hands as she watched her son’s eyes burn a fiery red. 

“I do not mean to upset you,” Hera said quickly. Ares shook his head, on instance, attempting to rid himself of the overwhelm on his senses. 

“Whatever, _whoever_ has hurt the goddess of spring, they’ve unleashed something within her that is synchronous.” 

“Can you think of a god or goddess that plays the lyre?” Hera asked the question, vividly replaying the vision she had. Shades of shame, purple and yellow bolts of pain, the oozing shimmer of ichor, and Gaia knows what else. All she needed now was a real piece of evidence. 

Ares rubbed his eyes as the fire in him dimmed for the moment. “Apollo is the only god I know. If he…If he hurt her— Ma, there will be ichor spilled.” 

The queen of the gods pondered a moment, never taking her eyes away from her child. Sensing an essence of affection that is not familiar to her. “Do you care for little kore?” Ares cut his eyes away from his mother, cursing himself silently for showing his hand. 

“If there were no Aphrodite, I would be here for her. Her gentle rage is something only a few gods can handle,” he said, “You seem to know something yourself.” Ares extended his elbow to his mother and guided her back to her desk. Reclaiming the chair, he sat and heard Hera out. 

Rubbing her golden lips, the queen had a hesitation with sharing her vision. _Would Ares think the same as Zeus? That is his father, after all. But they are at odds, should I play this to my advantage. Will Ares forgive me for pawning him?_

“I placed Persephone at Underworld Corp., hoping that I could do my job and play matchmaker. Maybe get her out of the TGOEM. When we touched, I felt her anguish. Since that day, I’ve been searching desperately for other inklings, and I’ve only felt one.” 

Ares had stretched out, absorbing the details and his mother’s body language. From the hesitation, constant touching of her hands, even the furrow of her brows. Hera was losing it more than usual in his eyes. 

“In comes Apollo? Have you told Zeus?” 

“Of course I have,” Hera hissed, “But the asshole is making me doubt my gifts!” Dropping her head in hands, the queen unraveled on her desk accidentally. Ares sat silent for seconds before changing the tune. 

“What will you have me do?” He asked. Hera’s head lifted with minute black mascara runs. 

“I don’t —,” 

“Ma, have you ever been wrong about a vision?” 

“N-no.” 

“Then why is Zeus allowing you to feel inadequate in an actual time of need?” Hera had no answer. “Persephone lives with Artemis. I’m sure Apollo comes to her home often. I will speak with Eros to aid your quest for answers. In the meantime, reach out to Hades.” 

“Hades knows something?” The golden queen’s eyebrows sprang at the elusion. 

Ares smacked his lips, “I know she finds him sexy.” 

**********

**Persephone**

Hades had a bathroom that fit his status as King of the Underworld. Obsidian finishes sleek and modern, based the cabinetry and sink with slivers of ice blue. But the core earth elements are what gave the room a unique yet dark homeliness. The air was breathable here.

The bathroom was large and well lit with candles and wall sconces. A fancy black-stained wood tub took up a large amount of space in the center of the room. Stroking the wood, vital essences of purity soared through my appendages. Something so substantial that couldn’t belong to the mortal realm. Getting carried away by the overwhelming light, I was receiving, I hadn’t noticed the petals raining around me.

I snooped here and there, seeing what kind of lotions Hades used. His cologne of choice was Belladonna from the exclusive line of scents and perfumes that Aphrodite made. I remember the commercials playing on Artemis’ tv. I took a whiff of the cologne, curious to know if she used the poisonous plant. To my surprise, it was dreamy, made my head feel foggy like I was floating. Or was it the alcohol hitting my system finally?

In the farthest portion of the room was a wall of igneous rock encased by glass. A rainfall shower-head rested in the center. Rumor-has-it that Hades worked closely with volcanoes, but I had yet to ask him. Brushing my hand across the porous material, a comfortable heat inside me created chills. A feeling similar to what my mother made me feel. Only more pungent and erotic in taste placed differently in my heart. Why does his home feel like mine too?

The handle rested on the rock wall. I grabbed it, fighting off the scandalous thoughts rushing to the forefront. Therapeutic sounds of water erupted overhead. Testing the temperature, it was warm in seconds, and I stepped in, letting the water cleanse me.

Twenty or thirty minutes may have passed, and I hadn’t rid myself of the wrathful sensations from earlier. I meant what I said about wanting revenge, but now as I mulled with a somewhat clear head, it felt like a need—something carnal by nature that needed satiation, releasing, per see.

Exiting the shower, the biting chill in the air hit my body all at once. I crossed my arms, shielding my nipples like a shy little girl. Amid heavy steam, my body moved somewhat off-balance as I walked through the fog until I hit a solid structure ridden with condensation.

“Can you not see?” His husky voice rumbled above. Distorted splotches of blue appeared as the steam exited behind the god. My breathing shallowed, and I met his eyes. Raising my hands, I took hold of his blue skin.

Hades reached for my arms and lifted me to meet him. His large blue hands slid further, sending my senses on an excursion that felt like small sub-surface earthquakes. My body wanted something stationed deep in my pelvis, but my hips had been spent for the moment. Absorbed in the ethereal creature before me, I gave in to the urge and kissed his smooth skin. 

***********

The temptation was unlike any other for the king of the underworld. The pressure of Kore’s pink lips were resonating with intent. _Little minx,_ Hades thought. 

So easy to give in to the whims and salacious gifts Gaia has made possible, but Hades set himself in motion. By the third kiss, his body had begun betraying him. The stimulated god was cursing himself as he prepared to turn down her peach-shaped ass. 

_Just send me to Tartarus._

With the greatest care, he raised the little goddess to his face. Kore’s magenta eyes were shaky and lidded. He leaned in to kiss her pouted lips that were warm to the touch. 

“Your kiss is spiced sweetness,” Hades said, grazing her nose.

“So is yours, my love.” A pink hand went to Hades’ cheek, and he fell into it. 

“The softest skin I’ve ever had the pleasure to touch,” He said. Eyes as black as the cosmos met hers, and on instinct, he brought Kore in for one more kiss more passionate than before. Just the right amount for him to know what he was concocting was right. 

“Something smells delicious,” the goddess said, raising her chin in the air. Hades watched her eyes close in a way that sent his mind down the rabbit hole once more. While Kore’s head was to the ceiling, he palmed his dick to tame the throb, the thoughts of the faces she should be making right now made him strain. 

_Offer her clothes!_ A little voice in the back of his mind squealed. Immediately he ripped away from the here and now, realizing his error. “That would be dinner. Remember, I stepped downstairs to get it at the door?” Hades quickly changed the subject. 

“Oh? That’s why you didn’t join me?” The king’s ice heart skipped hearing the words of his spring siren. He could never honestly resist her. Kore’s playful smirk teased the heat that was fermenting in the king’s core. 

“Sweet goddess, I think the effects of the alcohol are playing on your senses,” Hades said, feigning a low laugh. Taking hold of her lower half, the king carried her to the bed, resting her gently. 

Beginning to rummage through drawers, the god found an old company shirt and a pair of unopened boxer-briefs. Kneeling before the pink woman, he took apart the package. Stealing glances at the slowly swaying goddess. 

_Minthe would never let me take care of her like this_ , he thought. It tore the god apart at one time when she shunned his kindness. Even here at this moment, he played down the apprehensive gnawing at his bones. 

The boxers went on; his blue hands were careful not to make her uncomfortable, but gentle enough to know what this was doing to him and her. Fresh petals fell as he pulled the clothes over her hips. Kore’s cheeks were flushed slightly, seeing his face so close to her most intimate places. By the time he slipped the shirt onto Kore’s shoulders, the scent of fresh honey and jasmine lingered between them. 

“I think I can _mmm_ -take it from here,” Kore said, embarrassed, “thank you, your majesty.” 

“Hades,” the god corrected her. Pausing at the remark, Kore wondered if she’d crossed a line. She couldn’t have, he’s seen her naked, taken her for his. He practically asked her to be his queen. Suddenly in the pause, Hades extended and closed the gap between them. 

“Whatever is in your head, draw it out. You do not have to call me your majesty unless you’re trying to seduce me, of course,” Hades snickered. Kore’s dropped her head to kiss Hades, savoring him. 

Once separated, Hades said, “We better hurry.” 

The usual ray of light that Kore shined brightened. “Maybe I can talk you into dessert afterward?” The shapely goddess had already headed out the bedroom when Hades caught up to her. 

“We can discuss the ingredients of said dessert if you like.”

**********

**Hades**

Kore was already rummaging through the containers of food, searching for hers by the time I’d made it downstairs. The thought of watching her bounce from stove to refrigerator in preparation for a dessert just for me and her brought childlike excitement. Belonging, if you will. 

Joining the goddess, we dined on our takeout. Relaxing in a way that felt… comfortable compared to what my real normal is; silence if possible. “Do you like it?” I asked. I’d barely had a few bites, and the goddess was already at the bottom of her container. Without looking in my direction, Kore’s pink head bobbed so innocently. Her hair flapped with the motion as she picked up the last vegetables. 

A broad magenta smile etched her face. “That was the most fulfilling meal I’ve had in a while,” she giggled. Her happiness brought out a laugh of my own. 

“I think that’s the alcohol talking. You did chug some of my best scotch in one sitting.” A deep wild pink blush stained the goddess of spring under her eyes and over her nose. _I never want to stop making her do that._ The internal decision surprised me, after leaving Minthe so soon. Or was Minthe just baggage that needed tossing to the side? 

“I am sorry for not being able to control my instincts. Although it is working in our favor, I am going to control it,” Persephone said, running a hand into her hair. 

_No! I like that!_ “You are aware of what realm you’re in, right?” I asked. 

“The underworld?” She said. 

Completing my takeout, I found myself eager to talk. “More than that. The underworld is an organized chaos of death, industrialism, and anger fueled by instinctive drives.“Speaking for myself, after two-thousand years, I can grasp the control needed. But some other gods and goddesses thrive on the need of their instincts. You, Kore, seem to fit in that.” 

“Persephone.” 

“What?” 

“Persephone is my new name, your — _Hades_.” 

“Do you prefer that? I a-apologize.” I waited for her to yell at me, curse me for my foolish choice. But she didn’t. Persephone’s nose wrinkled, and faint lines creased on her forehead. The poor goddess was conflicted too. 

“Hades, I’ve done things that have granted me the name Persephone. I feel shame for those things but, I can’t seem to shake the feeling in my heart that I was right even in the act,” she said. 

Stunned, I rested my fork and looked at the woman before me. It’s no secret that her name means bringer of death. But who am I to judge her when I am undesirable number one just by the association to this place. 

“So you torment yourself with the memory of this one moment?” I asked, somewhat curious. Not as to what this spring flower did, but why she and I suffer from the same mental anguish.

“There is only one moment that changed my name, and that moment has left me in a box that I’ve struggled to stay in ever since I came here among the other gods,” Persephone said, fiddling with the Thai box. 

“How many other gods and goddesses have you met here that has a history of… _moments_ similar to yours? Hmm?” The goddess sat silent. “Acts of wrath happen with us, ethereal beings. Whatever you did, sweetness, it doesn’t define you on Olympus, and certainly not down here with me. It would seem that you are more justified than others, given you’ve been taken advantage of since you’ve been here.” 

“You’re nothing like how mama depicted you. A pleasant misconception.” A smile cracked at her pouted lips. 

“Believe me; you are as well. But if you don’t mind, may I continue to call you Kore?” I asked the question before I could think it through. What are the chances that she gets angry? What are the chances that she doesn’t? What if— 

Persephone sauntered towards me, invading my space. Sliding onto my lap and planting a kiss to my lips, saying, “Only you can call me that.” 

************

**Persephone**

“So, your kingliness, I need to know,” I paused long enough to see his brow arch, “When we were…in a heated passion, you mentioned wanting me to be your queen.” Hades quickly closed his eyes when I finished my statement. 

“Yes. I…” Hades trailed off. Taking my wrists, I began to wish I had never said a word. “Tonight was to be when we discussed how we were to move forward in this strange yet fruitful situation. Ever since we connected, I’ve felt like I’ve known you in a past life. Now that we are here, this is no simple situation,” Hades said. A heat sprouted throughout me as I listened. How could he remember when we met, he was drunk in a guest room. Maybe it was best for the moment that he didn’t. 

“So would this be our first date?” I asked, brushing the thoughts away. Hades took my palm and kissed it gently. 

“The first of many. But my offer is substantial. I don’t want you on any other god’s arm but mine, but you have the ultimate decision in that. If you want to be my wife, I will go through the proper channels.” 

My heart thumped faster at the thought of what those channels could be. Mama? What would she think? Do I care? Do I have the strength to see it through? 

“However.” _However?_ “I am not rushing you. I do want you to know that I will protect you when it comes to Apollo. Which, I would like to talk to you about.” 

_Oh no._ “Go on,” I said. 

“As one of the three kings, I can’t stand by knowing what I do.” Hades’ eyes began to brighten to a red similar to the mortal blood I’ve spilled. “Please allow me to unleash the Erinyes into the black night with the blessing of Hecate upon them.” 

Hades’ eyes had become serious as he spoke about his prized furies. Everyone knew about them. If you didn’t, you’re better off heeding the warning never to cross them. 

“You have already spoken to them?” I asked, beginning to boil internally. 

“I’ve called on them, nothing more,” he said, stretching the collar on his shirt. “You command me, and I will, in turn, command them.” 

Command Hades. The King of the Underworld. “You are giving me the chance to indulge in the dark debauchery the underworld has to offer. How wicked of you,” I giggled. Hades erupted in laughter. The core vibrations shook the heat brewing within me. I drove my hands onto the pecks of his chest as I sweltered to know more. 

“Tell me why we aren’t going to your beloved brother?” I asked. Hades immediately rolled his eyes. 

“Do you think he wants to hear that his prized olympian ‘allegedly’ took advantage of you?” He spoke hypothetically, but it sounded so real. 

“ _ALLEGEDLY!_ ” A ringing broke out almost immediately. A cold sweat surfaced on my back. Hades’ face became straight, resembling the stone statues the mortals create of the unseen one. 

“Calm yourself, little bellflower it’s hypothetical. My brother may be jaded, but he can be reasonable. Just tell me what you want right now.”

************

Lounging back into his chair, the unseen one stretched out, giving the goddess room. The closeness between them nearly drove Persephone to ignite. She could feel the foliage poking her scalp. 

Mussing her hair, the wild goddess of spring found her body coming down from the perch. Although she began to tame the flame within, she couldn’t let it extinguish completely. _There is no other choice_ , she thought. 

“Aidoneus, your majesty. I fear there is no other option but to be on the defensive. Politics are involved, but I think we can outwit the way things are,” Persephone said. 

Sitting forward, Hades gripped Persephone by the waist. “So, you will indulge me?” He asked, beginning to growl. 

“I will, in the name of the king,” Persephone cooed. Hades licked his top lip, beginning to laugh. The red ring of his iris flashed, something that would’ve startled the goddess when she first came here, but she waited on his lap, soaking up his vibrations. Though Persephone’s headspace was a dash clearer, all this conspiring gave her a second appetite. 

Hades kept his eye on the spring flower as she sat stern on his lap. He was admiring her in his shirt, quietly wanting to remove it. Unaware, he began to inhale jasmine that emanated from Persephone’s skin. The spices from the Thai food were much more aromatic, neither were privy to the fertility powers mixing. 

Persephone carefully swung her leg around, her perfect rump glazed over Hades’ member as she made her way down to the ground. The motion didn’t go unnoticed or unappreciated. Hades watched her as she went to clean up her to-go boxes and used chopsticks. Remembering exactly where his trashcan was the last time she was here. 

“Do you mind?” The goddess asked, pointing toward the bar on the far side of the living room. 

Spying the shelves of bottles, his majesty said, “Help yourself.” Pink feet moved soundlessly, purposely swaying her hips like she was putting on a show for him. Persephone thought it was the alcohol making her more excited than usual; there was no wrath coiling within her. 

“The bottle with the red label,” Hades said. Persephone cradled the bottle in one arm and went for the lone glass they shared earlier. Setting out the supplies, the goddess poured the scotch while standing on the tips of her toes. The shirt she wore raised only a hair, and Hades was spying for more. 

Walking to her king, Persephone stood in front of him with the glass extended. Hades took hold of Persephone’s wrist with the gentlest pressure, pulling her in, sloshing the drink as he pressed his lips to hers. 

Hades’ reveled in the feeling of her lips, quickly opening his mouth to give her more. The goddess didn’t object, releasing the tension and slipping into the pool of arousal building between them. 

“Don’t drop that glass,” Hades whispered to her lips. 

“Mmm-yes your majesty,” Persephone hummed to him. Hades neared his tipping point at the very sound of her voice. Clasping her hand firmly, he took a big draw of the scotch, never dropping his eyes. The wheels in his head spun as he tried to measure the time it would take before they had to meet Hecate and the Erinyes. 

“May I have some your majesty?” Persephone asked. 

“Yes you may,” Hades allowed. Clasping her jaw firmly, he said, “Tilt your head back and stick out your tongue.” Strange arousal peaked in the goddess when Hades spoke that way to her. Spiced cedar-wood wafted Persephone’s way, coercing her even more to follow direction.

Pressing the cold glass to the middle of her tongue, Hades tipped it, letting the spiced beverage run down her throat. “Good girl,” Hades said. Adjusting in his seat, the god had to make room for his growing cock. _Should I make her hold this position?_ He thought. The god’s mind played so many scenarios all at once. 

Pulling the glass away, Hades swallowed the rest in one go. Persephone watched in admiration as she absorbed the growing heat. “Would you fill the glass again, sweetness?” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Persephone said. As soon as she got up, he pressed against his straining dick. He let go in time when the goddess of spring found herself in front of him again. 

************

**Persephone**

The alcohol’s effects were setting in fast. I was moving with a slur as I found my way to Aidoneus. Everything was blurrier, but his scent kept me grounded. A large blue hand clasped the glass, and Hades drank the glass down to halfway like water from the river on a hot day.

“Would you like more?” He asked me with glistening lips. I did want more of him, the alcohol, and this moment we were sharing.

“Yes, your majesty,” I said. Tilting back, Hades took hold of my jaw again; there was no pain, only tingling from his cool touch. Closing my eyes, I trusted my king to be my guide.

“You are perfect,” He whispered in my ear. Wild passion hit me all too fast. He was cherishing me and, at the same, spoiling me. “Beautiful Goddess, your eyes are lidded like your mind is working.” 

“Mmm, it is,” I said, unable to form a better sentence. Hades smiled with a wicked glint in his eye. Something was up his sleeve, and I wanted to know what it was.

“Finish the glass off,” He said. 

I threw my head back and opened my mouth. Extending my tongue as far as it would go, I closed my eyes, waiting for the hot taste on my tongue. As the scotch went down, I gave all my worries away. “Fuck you’re a good girl,” Hades said low and heady. 

“The things I want to do to that perfect mouth,” Hades said.

**********

Hades let the goddess’ jaw go after he leaned in for a moment to appreciate her willingness to obey. His tongue crossed hers, swapping the taste of scotch, becoming drunk on each other. 

Still standing, the goddess began to fall into real intoxication. Pulling away from the king’s lips, to his cheeks. Moving to his ear, she gently bit down on his lobe, and blue hands squeezed at her waist after a growl from Hades. 

Stepping as close as she could, Persephone began to move freely. Trailing kisses across his neck, eventually pulling up his shirt to nip at his chest. The more her lips moved, the more challenging it was for Hades to contain his hardening cock. 

Reaching below the goddess’s waistline, he grabbed ahold of Persephone’s ass, purposely reaching in the middle, grazing her flower’s opening. “Gods,” Hades moaned, “Get up.” 

Before the goddess could respond, Hades sprang into action. In one swoop, the king brushed off the cluttered table. His takeout boxes hit the floor, and cutlery clanged. Picking up the little goddess by the thighs, Hades laid Persephone on the table. 

Removing his shirt, Hades exposed his chiseled torso and bore his scars. The goddess, pleased with what she saw, sat up, running her hands over the god—touching all silver lines, nipping at the soft places, and grazing her tongue with the hard. 

“Beautiful,” She broke away to say. 

Hades savored the erotic sensations, beginning to buck his hips slowly. Closing the space, he slid between her legs, gliding his hands up her voluptuous pink thighs. “Mmmm,” Persephone hummed against his skin. The vibration of her vocal cords sent a quiver to the tip of his dick. 

“Fuck,” Hades groaned. Slipping a hand in his pants, the god took hold of his cock, giving it commanding strokes. Persephone couldn’t ignore the gesture and reached down to help. 

“No,” Hades said. Persephone’s head shot up, and her eyes narrowed. 

“Wha—.” 

“I’mnotready for you to have it yet,” Hades slurred his words as he leaned in to kiss the goddess. 

“But I want it,” she said with a whimper and a pout of her lips. 

“I need to eat my dessert.” Persephone held her breath for a second as Hades undressed her with his eyes. He was going to do it himself, but _where is the fun in that?_ He thought. 

“Take the shirt off, “He commanded. The goddess sat tall, crossing her legs. 

“Yes, your majesty.” Pulling the oversized shirt over her head, Persephone’s generous breasts bounced at the freedom granted. Instinctively she reached for her nipples, and his majesty quelled her attention; grabbing her chin demanding her eyes. 

“Be a good girl and don’t touch them,” He said. The red flashed in his eyes like a challenge. With the other hand, the azure god pinched at each nipple. Pleasured gasps escaped the goddess as the stimulation was beginning to drive her wild. The boxers were pressing hard on her clit, and she was ready to be rid of them. 

“Stand up and take them off,” Hades said, sealing the command with a gentle kiss. Beginning to catch the wave of carnal heat, the goddess began to give in to the primal instincts. 

“As you wish.” Pulling her legs underneath her, the petite spring goddess never touched the ground; instead, she proceeded to give the king his dessert and show. 

Turning her hips in small circles, the goddess wound her curves until she had her back turned to Hades. In the short distance she moved, a new wave of pleasure hit Persephone, a sexiness that she never indulged in until now. Sparking the inner queen that her king had already witnessed. Throwing her hands in the air, an array of mauve and red carnations, orange roses, and blue calla lilies sprouted in a foliage crown. Dancing to the music in her head, the goddess of spring swayed her hips and poked out her sweet peach to Hades. For the finale, she moved slow enough to look over her shoulder to see her king in full glory, naked for her with a swollen big blue dick. 

Patient and wanting, the king watched as his sweetness gripped the edge and straightened her back, pulling the bothersome boxers down. He watched as the briefs separated from her snatch with a _snap,_ attentively trying to see how wet she was, and little Persephone pleased his majesty. Picking the briefs up, she tossed them playfully off the table, and Hades sprang into action. “Stay.” She heard him say in a low growl. Running his large hand between her legs, letting his fingers separate her folds. 

“Oh!” Persephone gasped as his hands explored. She was slick for him, her folds beginning to throb as he maneuvered to her bud. Fresh jasmine permeated the air as Hades pulled away, taking the same hand, licking away her sweet juices. 

“You are delicious, come here,” he said. Hades grunted as he came to the edge of the table, absorbing the ice chill against his hips, and the solid surface grazing the shaft of his hard dick. Taking hold of the goddess’s hamstrings, he pressed his nails into her flesh; he said, “Bend for me.” Enthralled in Hades’ erotic aura, Persephone obeyed, allowing him full access to her. 

Hades wasted no time burying himself in her wetness, carefully tasting every fold, cherishing her throbbing snatch. “Gods,” Persephone moaned softly, the vigorous sensations sent her into a pant. She easily fell into a euphoric state. Petals from her crown fell in fistfuls around them, quickly being replaced by more. Hades’ bountiful skills between her legs began to wear on her knees, and she stumbled, throwing a hand out on the table.

“Mmm,” The king grunted as he moved, sending vibrations that surged toward her clit. Once he cleaned her honeypot, he moved higher for the icing on top. Swirling his tongue on her swollen bud, Persephone’s moans became louder, and the king fought the urge to stop here to fill her as she deserves. Dropping her other hand on the table, the goddess sobbed in pleasure as she reached her tipping point. 

“Aidoneus— I.” Persephone called for him. Taking his left hand, Hades massaged her tender entrance with two fingers before inserting himself confidently. “Shit...Hades—.” Never letting up, the god brought his goddess over the edge into ecstasy. 

“Ohhh…fuck!” The king made sure he took pleasure in every drop of her nectar. With shaky knees, the goddess of spring dropped to all fours and was greeted with a breathy kiss tasting herself straight from Hades’ lips. 

“Please,” she moaned while undulating her hips. 

“Tell me what you want,” Hades said, shadowing her movements. 

“I want—,,” she cooed to him, “Aidoneus, fuck me.” Laying her on her back, the king lifted himself on the table. On his hands and knees, he crawled between Persephone’s shaking legs admiring the array of flower petals. Taking her legs, he rested them on his shoulders, and he began to press them to her chest, teasing her with the length of his hardness. 

“Aidoneus, please,” the goddess whimpered, desiring to be filled. 

Spying his Persephone under hooded eyes, he rocked his hips with enough pressure to have the goddess writhe.

“You’re impatient,” Hades said, taking the tip and brushing it against her entrance. 

The goddess of spring felt a searing heat hit her spine and her eyes flashed the same scarlet as the kings. “I know what I want,” she said. 

Dragging his nails up the side of her legs, Hades pressed through the entrance, quickly withdrawing. “This what you want?” He asked, kissing at her dainty heel, trailing up her calf. Sinking his nails into her hips, he entered her essence all the way this time.

“Gaia, yes!” 

“As you wish.” Hades immersed himself into the goddess. The alcohol in his system jaded his sense of control, and he began to fall into an intense, erratic pace. His silver hair fell around his face with each potent pound to her heat. The god slowly pressed Persephone’s thighs to her chest for the perfect angle. 

Subtle sounds from the goddess turned to screams as the god reached depths that she had never known she needed to be touched. She screamed, “I’m yours.” To the god as she neared her second climax. 

“Fates alive,” He growled. Slamming his palms to the table, he dug his nails in the wood. The sounds of her king struggling to maintain his composure brought a second wind of arousal to Persephone. 

Finding her godlike strength, she managed to bring her legs down. Hades barely noticed until he was gazing up at his sweetness with eyes like a scorching fire. Petals in shades of blue flittered onto his chest, and she saw his beautiful silver scars across his body. 

In a haze, the god had no objections to the goddess’s sudden spurt of command. Hades reached for her perky breasts, kneading her nipples, encouraging her to take her throne. She ground her hips, finding her pace. Persephone’s hair had grown past her shoulders in thick waves, and the king reached up to grip the strands. 

The sudden twinge of pain lasted only a moment, sending the goddess into a fervent heat. “Don’t hold back,” Hades called to her. His focus never left her red eyes as she rutted harder. At her core, a singe emerged within the goddess again; her mouth fell open as she climaxed a second time. 

Much messier than before, the goddess remained on top, and the king took the upper hand. Taking hold of Persephone at the back of the head by a fistful of hair, Hades sat up and bounced the goddess on his dick. She mewled at the overload of sensations; her strained voice took the king to a place of ecstasy that he’d never had in the two thousand years he’d roamed the underworld. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Hades moaned. Racing to the finish line, the god increased his movements. The goddess of spring braced herself with a hand onto his chest.

“Hade— Aidoneus, I’m!” Persephone’s back arched into the god’s arms, and the sight of her shaking body was enough for Hades. 

“Yes, fuck, yes.” 

Riding out the waves of release, Hades bit down on the goddess’ flushed pink skin. Making a path across her abdomen, Hades kissed between her ample chest and then her chin, pulling the trembling Persephone into his arms. 

Latching tightly around his neck, the goddess marveled at the azure god in silence. Feigning off being tired long enough to bathe one last time. Hades walked them up the stairs and into his bathroom, running the water in the tub until it filled. 

They both got in, and Hades bathed her with fresh soaps. He took the time to comb through her magenta waves removing all the excess petals. Persephone reciprocated the gentle act. There was no other perfect world that the underworld’s king wanted than the one he witnessed in real-time. Bliss was ridden across the goddess of spring; she didn’t have to say as much to him.

The version of Hades that wanted Minthe on his arm would have questioned the silence and the affection that followed. Yet with Kore _Persephone,_ Hades was assured.

 _I can’t mess this up_ , he thought. 

**************

**Hades**

We sat in the bathtub until the water ran cold. After washing the suds away, the little goddess wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest, never making a sound the entire time. I attempted to move her, but I realized she was asleep. Being the overprotective god I can be, I let her fall into a deep sleep before I got up. 

Snagging a large enough towel, I dried her off and wrapped myself up once I laid her down in bed. Kore immediately curled up under the covers, and I watched her momentarily before leaving the room to go down the stairs. 

Passing the counter, I spied my phone. Mentally noting to pick that up when I headed back upstairs. Rummaging through the pantry, I found my broom and dustpan to clean the food I tossed in an intoxicated state. The mess wasn’t massive, but it felt like I’d done a great deal of work. 

Once I finished, I admired the scratches in my table and smiled to myself. _Maybe we can replace the table together another day._ Resetting the chairs, I stopped to grab my phone, creating an alarm for the blackest time of night, preferring to keep my appointment with the furies. 

To my surprise, a message had come in around ten from the Queen of the gods.

**Hera** : Make time for me tomorrow, old friend.


End file.
